


Window Across

by McDad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Choking, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Tattooed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: Castiel likes to think he has his life together. Until his neighbor across the street has a bit too much fun against a window.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Smith, Dean Smith/Other(s)
Kudos: 39





	Window Across

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write porn and me procrastinating the third part to my Poe/Finn serie. I'm not sure where I'm going with it tbh. Hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

Castiel Novak has never been a night person. He's your typical workaholic with a stable nine to five desk job, never late to meetings or dinners with colleagues, wakes up the moment he can feel the sun in his eyes and goes for a run every other day. He likes to think he has his life together, with his apartment in the nicer area of the city and his freelancing dog Laika. He goes on dates with people every weekend and sleeps around a lot despite his nerdy image. His neighbor, the old kind lady next door named Kristin, often invites him over for dinner when she cooks and he's available. Yes, he'd like to think he absolutely has his life together at the moment.

Castiel has had some strange neighbours over the past 3 years he's lived in the complex currently being renovated to add a new set of elevators. But the guy in the building facing his is definitely the most intriguing. He's often hunched over his table writing on his computer or working out in his small bedroom. Since the two buildings are in the same community, Castiel often sees the man at community meetings. After asking around he found out the man's name was Dean Smith. Very basic last name, but it just adds to his character, Castiel thinks.

They haven't talked yet, which is a shame since Dean is very attractive. Too often their eyes meet in the street when coming back from work at the same time or going on a run. The guy has green eyes that pierce through Castiel every time they look at each other. The tattoos covering his arms made Dean look absolutely sinful when he once wore a light blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows a saturday evening. His hair was always messy no matter the occasion yet he always managed to make it look good. It wasn't fair, dammit. 

Right _now_ though it was all Castiel could ask for. Since their windows were at the same height facing each other, Cas could see everything going on in Dean's bedroom. And he _very much_ liked what he saw.

-

Castiel had just gotten home after a long evening at the club with his friends. He was drunk. No, that was an understatement. He was shit faced. Stumbling through his front door and almost face planting into the wall next to his framed picture of his siblings, he could make out light coming from his neighbours bedroom. Through his drunken state he managed to walk the five steps to the master bedroom without pushing over the lamp on the floor next to the door frame and peeked around the corner so he could get a proper view of the other apartment.

In the poor lighting from the street lamp and the simple desk lamp his neighbor had for late evenings, Cas could see everything. He could see the bed sheet on the floor in a puddle. The clothes spread randomly around, a shirt hanging on the chair, a pair of dress pants climbing onto the bed frame. The pair of ripped panties laying on the pillow. 

The gaming set Dean had set up in front of his TV, along with an ashtray filled to the brim with cigarettes _(and is that a blunt?)_. Some beer cans and what looked like an expensive bottle of champagne. But all of that didn't matter when the two men in the room were so much more interesting.

When Cas said he could see everything, he meant everything. The way Dean's back arched when his partner thrust just right. How the sweat was pouring from both of them. How the strangers veins showed just enough to really understand how much force was currently being used. The blush on Dean's face, the spit and probably cum staining his cheek and the makeshift gag _(it was really just a hand over his mouth)_ muffling his moans.

He could also see the very thick cock pounding his neighbours ass, the slight giggle it caused. Dean was pressed face first against a wall, unable to move since his hands was tied behind his back. Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn't rock hard by now.

A change in position and his _oh_ so gorgeous neighbour was now pushed against the glass wall facing Castiel. The hand on his mouth moved downwards toward his neck covered in hickeys and bite marks, gripping it tightly and efficiently cutting of any airways. The desperate look on Dean's face was a wet dream Castiel would use as spank material for a while.

Before he could look away from the scene, lustfilled eyes met his. The shock on Smith's face would be priceless if it wasn't for the fact that his presence was discovered. Castiel could see the other trying to say something to his partner, trying to get him to stop, but Cas was out of the door quicker than you could say 'accidents don't just happen accidentally'.

~~_Holy f_ ~~ ~~_uck_ ~~

Was this real? Castiel wouldn't be able to meet Dean's eyes ever again at the meetings, or after a run. Well, he wasn't complaining about what he saw, but it's not like they would ever talk now. _Shit_.

He was truly screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me and porn just kinda work very smoothly together. Hell awaits I guess.   
> I wonder if the 'hand over mouth' pattern is clear enough yet. Can you guys tell I have a kink for that? Just, ugh, it's the sexiest thing. UGH. 
> 
> I may update this with the aftermath but we'll see.


End file.
